


Spooky scary decorations send shivers down your spine

by windkkun



Series: Prompt fills [3]
Category: Love Live! School Idol Project
Genre: F/F, ITS NOT HALLOWEEN BUT WHO CARES
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-03
Updated: 2016-01-03
Packaged: 2018-05-11 10:33:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 459
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5623981
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/windkkun/pseuds/windkkun
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nozomi's determined to make her last halloween at Otonokizaka the best one. Eli just doesn't want any more complaints about the spooky halloween decorations scaring first years.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Spooky scary decorations send shivers down your spine

**Author's Note:**

> Original: http://ayase-nozomi.tumblr.com/post/136528154163/48-nozoeli-ehe  
> The prompt for this was: "Boo."

Every halloween, Nozomi made it a point to make sure that the student council room and the club room were decorated for the season. Even though her proposal to force students to wear spooky costumes on October 31st failed to pass, Nozomi never gave up spreading halloween cheer whenever October rolled by. 

Currently, she was putting up fake cobwebs on the walls of the club room. The student council room was already decorated - or at least, decorated to the extent that Eli would allow it to be. No pop-up ghosts and gravestones outside this time. According to Eli, the halloween decorations last time made some first years cry when they walked past the student council room. So, Nozomi, Eli had said, please tone down the spooky this year.

“So, Nozomi, please tone down the spooky this year,” Nozomi muttered under her breath in a mocking tone, as she taped one end of the cobweb to the highest part of the wall she could reach. It was her last year at Otonokizaka, and by god, she was going to make this last halloween a memorable one. She’d gone all out on the club room in exchange for making the student council room less creepy. She’d put a fake skeleton on the closet, draped black cloth on all of the seats, stuck bat stickers on Nicocchi’s computer, put several hand-carved pumpkins on the table, and hooked her laptop up to the speaker she’d brought from home for the occasion. As a ten-hour remix of ‘spooky scary skeletons’ began blasting out from the speaker, Nozomi resumed placing filters over the lights of the clubroom, to create a spooky dark atmosphere without it being too dark - she didn’t want Eli to die of a heart attack.

Nozomi hummed along as she continued putting up the decorations. Finally, she was done. She sighed contentedly and stretched her arms. Her ultimate halloween creation was finished. 

The door opened and closed behind Nozomi, so softly that she didn’t even notice. The person behind Nozomi grinned, seeing that she didn’t respond, then slowly crept up behind her.

“Boo.”

Nozomi jumped and shouted, taken by surprise. She turned around hastily, only to discover that it was her girlfriend who had scared her. Eli grinned at Nozomi, pleased that she was able to turn the spook against Nozomi for once. 

“Elichiiii,” Nozomi moaned. “That’s so unfair! I’m supposed to be the one scaring you here!” 

“Yeah, yeah,” Eli said, spreading her arms wide, inviting Nozomi into her embrace. She stroked Nozomi’s soft violet hair as the other girl buried her face into her chest. “Okay, I’m scared, wah.”

“You’re not convincing enough!”

“Wait, why are you pushing me to the closet, what’s in the closet - EEK!”

“There we go.”


End file.
